


with smiles on our faces

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt a lovely anon send me: teenage Patrick trying to teach Pete piano and they’re sitting really close on the piano bench and Pete keeps fucking up and Patrick laughs at him and Pete is like “this is stupid. This is fucking stupid. Now I remember why I quit.” And Patrick laughs the full body laugh and puts his head on Pete’s shoulder and Pete messes up on purpose bc he thinks Patrick is cute when he laughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	with smiles on our faces

“This sucks!”

Pete throws his hands in the air in frustration. Patrick is somewhere standing behind him, giving instructions. And Pete would love to just follow said instructions. Just- his fingers can’t. And it sucks and it’s frustrating and he’s sure that was exactly the reason he quit when he was seven.

“Come on, just concentrate. I’ll show you.”

There’s a hand on his shoulder, pushing and it takes a few seconds for Pete to get it – he’s supposed to move. When he does Patrick sits down next to him on the piano bench. It’s a tight fit and his side is slightly pressed against Patrick’s.

Pete watches Patrick, how he bends his fingers until there’s a cracking sound and then places them lightly on the keys. It just looks like that’s where he’s supposed to be. Playing the piano. Pete suspects that he himself looks more like a butcher going to slaughter some pigs.

And - unsurprisingly - when Patrick’s finger fly over the piano, the sound is perfect, flawless. Pete totally misses to actually watch Patrick’s hand, but he’s too mesmerized by the look of pure bliss on Patrick’s face.

When Patrick stops playing and looks at Pete again, he has to clear his throat once. “Yeah, that made me feel better about my lousy playing.”

Patrick keeps looking at Pete, encouraging, until Pete turns towards the piano again. He plays another few notes but then misses the keys. Frustratet he punches in a few other wrong keys, making more noise than actual music. He feels more than hears Patrick laughing – shaking, really, with laughter – beside him.

Pete looks at him in mock horror.

“Glad my misery amuses you.”                                        

Pete punches the keys some more, aiming to miss as many as possible, making laugh Patrick even harder. It’s impossible for Pete not to laugh himself, at least a little.

“Stop it, you’re mistreating the piano.” Patrick sounds a little out of breath, from laughing no doubt.

It takes a few minutes for them to calm down, Patrick’s face is a little red and Pete stopped playing so they wouldn’t start again.

“Not everybody can be a musical genius.”

When he’s sure they got it all out Pete starts playing again. It’s all good and Pete actually manages to make it through the whole song, but it took some concentration and it sure wasn’t as much fun as before.

Before Patrick can say anything Pete changes to another song, one he actually learned when he was seven and the only song he never forgot. Well, it’s not that hard to play ‘ _Old McDonald_ ’. He’s starting with a serious face, like before, but at the end of every verse he punches the lowest keys he can reach on the ‘ _o_ ’, so it sounds like a happy song gone really dark.

But there’s no laughter next to him. At least, he can’t hear anything, but he certainly feels it. Patrick is shaking with it, the vibration noticeable where they’re sitting together. When he looks back at Patrick again it looks like he’s close to exploding.

Pete picks up playing again and throws his whole body into it, trashing on the bench like a mad scientist, punching the keys hard and long and Patrick finally loses it on the third or fourth ‘ _e-i-e-i-o_ ’.

He can’t even sit straight anymore, rocking back and forth with his head thrown back before he slumps against Pete and his head lands on his shoulder. His wheezing breath tickles Pete’s bare neck, but he never stops playing. Patrick’s laughter is too infectious, too good.

He plays all through ‘ _Old McDonald_ ’ and something that sounds a little like a remix of ‘ _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ ’ and ‘ _Phantom of the Opera_ ’. Not that Pete would knew how to play that, but it wouldn’t matter anyway because half the time he’s laughing to hard to play right and the other half he’s playing as bad as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
